Rebirth
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Crisis Core twist! Instead of Zack dying, Cloud did. He is haunted by the nightmares of not being able to protect his friend. Although, just a few weeks later, him and Aerith encounter a little abandoned baby and decide to take it in. but there's something different about it...How come it looks exactly like his fallen friend from the past? And what does Hojo have to do with Him?
1. Chapter 1

Sonofabitch lol XD Another story again. I blame late night insomnia and not going to bed til three in the morning :o Anyhow, yes, this is a new story, like always. Hopefully I will be able to finish this one, or my others, anyhow! I thank you for clicking on this story and reading it. :D So, we now return to your regularly schedualed programing. :)

~XChapter 1: Sky Blue EyesX~

The numbers were endless and relentless. Gunshells and missles firing, all at him. Two shots had already gotten him in the legs. It didn't matter. He needed to go back and see HER. After all, it's been five years. She was surely starting to doubt if he would return to her or not. Plus, he had a friend to protect, almost right behind him, hiding against the cliffs, comatosed and vunerable.

Another shell went through his left arm. Blood splattering in every direction, but that did not stop him. Crimson littered the ground below his steps, and stained his clothes and face. Hair occationally dripping thick red onto his dirtied cheeks. Shinra was after him...No...Hojo was after not only him, but Cloud as well. After all, they escaped being Hojo's guinea pigs from the Nebelheim mansion not long ago. The army had already mobilized so quickly.

"All this fuss over two escapee's? Guess the price of freedom is steep." He muttered as another bullet scraped by his side.

"Just give up already!" A trooper shouted over the firing of weapons.

"In your dreams!" Zack shouted back, slicing a missle away before it exploded.

The battle dragged on. More and more infantrymen fell, and more just replaced them. It was a never ending stream of them. Zack was starting to get tired of the hacking and slashing. Hopefully the end of the troopers would come soon. His breaths began to get heavier, signaling he was becoming weary. The battle continued on, and the numbers of infantree's finally staggared and deseaced. Everyone of them lay slaughtered on the ground in their own cold blood. He scoffed sadly. Taking a life for his freedom always did this to him. He whirled back around and carefully retreated back to the cliffs. He wiped away some of the blood on his face and gloved hands as he navigated through them.

He came across Cloud, still pressed up against the cliffs, his hand in a different position than Zack thought, but he couldn't have moved, couldn't have recovered so quickly. Damn that hojo to the darkest depths of this Gaiadamned world. He slowly approached his Mako drugged friend and crouched down, ignoring his wounds completely in front of his friend. He was just about to help Cloud up and continue on until more gunshots echoed across the barren plains, almost right outside of Midgar.

"Shit." He grumbled, getting back up to his feet. "More of em'." He groaned. He unsheathed his sword once again, already staining with the blood of countless and nameless infantrymen.

"Sorry about this Cloud, but I've got to get them away from you and these cliffs. I'll be back, I promise." He smirked, quickly weaving out of the cliffs.

As Zack turned his back and dashed away, Cloud held up a shakey hand.

_No Zack...They're after you. Come back, won't you?_ He thought.

More gunshots and screams, sword swings cutting through bone like a sheet of paper. After a few minutes, he began to hear screams from Zack. Screams of pain, of angiush. A body fell. The noise was like shattering glass to Cloud, just knowing it was Zack's body, crumpling to the cold, and now wet ground. It was beginning to drizzle now, turning into a downpour. Another scream from him.

_Go...Go!_ His mind screamed.

As if he was just learning to crawl, his hands shot out to the ground as he fell against it. He began to slowly drag himself across the ground, legs trying to keep up with arms. More screams, but from different voices. Zack was still fighting. Fighting for freedom, and him. His fingers sunk into the now muddy ground, beginning to claw his way towards Zack, desperatly.

_Hurry...Fast...Faster...Go faster!_

His body began to finally cooperate with his mind, his movements becoming more smoother and faster. The ground began to feel like water, gliding over it more agile than before. He emerged from the cliffs, to find Zack, wobbling and weakly trying to slice at three troopers. They were armed, and about to kill Zack.

_Get up! Stand up!_

His body had more trouble obeying this command from his mind, but he gripped a small part of loose cliff, slowly pulling himself up to his feet, to stand on his own. He tightly gripped the cliff when fully standing. Zack took another bullet to the leg, bringing him down.

_Save him!_

As if he was no longer comatosed, he hurried at the three troopers, fumbling and trying to get his nightstick. On the account of his boots hitting the muddy ground, they made large splashes, catching the attention of the troopers. Zack looked up, seeing Cloud, running to his death, not even being able to get his nightstick because of his stumbling and shaking.

"Looks like the other one is finally lively." One smirked, approaching Cloud. His eyes were hard and burning with an anger behind the glowing blue.

"Woah, Orcah, back off. He's infused with Mako." Another said.

"Yeah, sure he is Rich, but so was that SOLDIER, and look at him now." He sneered, shoving Cloud ruthlessly to the ground and pinning him there.

"Aww...I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He joked, pointing his standard issue rifle against Cloud's temple.

_Fine...You can kill me...I don't care...Unlike Zack, No one is waiting for me._ He thought as the cold metal was pressed firmly to the soft spot on his head.

"Damn it Cloud! You should have stayed put!" Zack shouted, being able to somehow get up and slice through the thrid trooper.

"Holy Shiva!" The other cried, trying to reload his rifle.

But Zack was quicker and was able to stab and kill the second trooper. The last one was all that was left. The third stopped for a second and stared intently, as if he was listening to something.

"Understood." He said.

He gave a big sneer at Zack, then looked back at Cloud. He lowered the gun from his head, to his gut, and shot. Cloud let out a scream as blood was expelled from his mouth in a violent matter. Another gunshot in both his legs and one to the side.

_So...I really am going to die, aren't I?...I guess I'm okay with it..._ He thought, relaxing his tence muscels as his head made a soft thud on the muddy ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Zack yelled, swinging his sword in a circle, then throwing it directly through the trooper.

The trooper stumbled and fell over on his side, dead. Zack removed his sword from the body and rested it by his side when staggering next to Cloud. Both of their breaths were heavy and exhausted.

"Hey...Don't you die...You're coming back to Midgar with me." He said, taking choked breaths in between. Cloud's soft blue eyes gazed up at Zack.

"y-You said...that you'd come b-back for me...You said...you p-promised." Cloud was able to choke out.

"Yes, I know." Zack said.

"I had to...come and get you...i-instead." He grunted.

"Yeah...You did, now stop talking. I'm going to save you." Zack said, sliding his hand under Cloud's back and lifting him up slowly. Cloud's hand gripped the front of Zack's blood stained shirt tightly.

"In...a way...You broke y-your promise. Also...In a w-way, you...Lied." He grunted with his last ounce of strength. He fell unconcious in Zack's arms. Breathing so light and slow, he was almost dead.

"C'mon, don't you die! I won't be able to forgive myself if your last words to me were 'You lied'." He said, grunting as he tried to pick his fallen friend up.

But, another trooper appeared out of nowhere. Zack was about to grab his sword when the trooper placed two fingers against Cloud's neck.

"He's dead. Don't bother." He said, hitting Zack on the back of the head with the back of his gun. Zack fell unconsious.

[-0-0 0-0-]

Zack's eyes began to flutter slowly. Objects were blurry and hazy. Voices were unclear and distant. He had a terrible migrain in the back of his head. The light was too bright all of a sudden.

"...ack...Zack...Can you hear me?" A echoy voice asked, shining a light into his eyes.

"Shut the gaiadamned light off..." He grumbled, blinking his eyes again and groaning from his migrain. The light disappeared.

Objects and people began to clear out and refocus. He slowly rubbed his eyes and blinked. There was a doctor there, and someone else in a SOLDIER uniform. Zack couldn't recognize them though.

"That's Zack for you." the unknown SOLDIER joked.

"...Kunsel?" Zack asked on a whim, remembering that familier voice.

"Hey! Look who disappears for five years and still remembers his pal Kunsel!" He joked, signaling that Zack got the right answer.

"Who brought me here?" Zack asked, slowly sitting up.

"A trooper that was patrolling the area at the time since an outbreak was going on." The doctor said.

"Wait, what about Cloud?" Zack quickly asked, jerking himself into an upright position.

"Cloud?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah! The other trooper! He was shot and unconcious when something hit me!"

"Oh him..." The doctor grumbled.

"Is he okay? Is he even alive?" Zack asked all in one breath.

"Well...The trooper couldn't carry two people back here. So he took you first, since you had more wounds. When he came back, another trooper was there. He was told that Cloud was already dead." He explained, brows furrowed together as the story was told. Zack's eyes hardened.

"You better be joking." He growled, but his demanding glare had one flaw. The fact that he was trembling in disbelief.

"I'm not. But the strange thing was, the body had vanished." He said. Zack blinked.

"Vanished? So, there could be a possibility that he is alive!" He argued.

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that one, that could be the case." He shrugged.

He soon left the room afterwards. Kunsel visited with Zack for awhile before leaving. Zack remembered about Aerith. As soon as he was released from the hospital, he would immediatly go to see her.  
[-0-0 0-0-]

Everything was dark and cold. His body was numb and tingling. Where was he? Was this the afterlife? It couldn't be the afterlife, because he still felt dull pains racking through his body and irritating the numbness. He felt colder than ice. His eyes began to slowly open, even though every fiber of his body begged him to keep them closed. It was a dark atmosphere. Only one light was on, shining in the distance, where a few people were talking. He realized he could hardly understand those voices either, and for some reason, he felt small, and vunerable. He decided to decode what he could.

"Something...Wrong with the experiment...side affect of..."

"Yes, I can see that he is a...fine thank you... can it be undone? or is he... Really? You idiots can't even~!..."

"Yes, now Cloud will be...Hojo we're extremely..."

Wait, Hojo? He knew for sure he wasn't dead yet. He tried to sit up to get a good look, but pain and the weakness of his body told him not too. Wait...He could sit up through pain before, so why couldn't he now? Just what on Gaia was going on?

"Let's go look." A voice said. Hojo appeared with one of his assistants.

Why did he look so much bigger than before? I can't believe this. he muttered, Staring intently at him. Gaia! What did he do to himself? He looked even more creepier than usual!

"I thought I would be able to heal his wounds without altering his...form? Age even?" Hojo said. Wait, hold on...Age? Was he not the same age?

"Hojo! What did you do to me?" Cloud cried out. But the only thing that came from his mouth, was a long and loud wail. He quickly shut up. Realizing he couldn't talk. Perhaps, he was just hearing things.

"What on Gaia?" He cried again, another loud wail. He shut up again.

"Yes, Cloud, that's right...Thanks to my idiot assistants, you are now a baby. I don't even know how it happened." He grumbled while glaring at his assistant.

"Baby? What the hell did you do?" He shouted at them. More wailing and whimpers.

"Damn it...forgot I couldn't talk." He grumbled.

"Well, since you are the way you are now, I have no use for you." He grumbled.

"So, I get to go scot-free? Thanks, asshole." Cloud grumbled at him. He stuck his little pink tounge out at Hojo. At least when he looked at his legs and stomach, the bullet wounds and injuries were gone. Only the pain remained. "Oh...Wonderful...I'm completely naked." Cloud grumbled to himself.

He brightly blushed out of embarresment when he realized that Hojo was trying to pick him up. More importantly, Hojo had been staring at him!

"Hey asshole! I'm fucking naked! Clothe me!" Cloud screamed in his ear. An angry squealed shout to Hojo.

"Yes, I'm aware you're angry." Hojo grumbled, grabbing the first thing he could find to wrap around Cloud. An old towel would have to suffice.

"Yuck! Don't you have anything better?" Cloud growled, Whining at him angrily.

"Live with it, I'm not putting up with you anyway." He smugly scoffed, walking out of a lab. Maybe it was the one in Shinra?

When they got to the elevator, he knew they were in Shinra. Wait...Shinra? Midgar! Zack!

"Hey bozo, is Zack here?" Cloud quickly asked, whining anxiously at Hojo.

"You must be wondering about Zack huh? Yeah, He is alive. There. Now shut up." Hojo growled as they walked quickly through the empty lobby of Shinra at night.

"Pffft. Don't tell me to shut up! I'll just scream louder!" Cloud shouted, beginning to cry in Hojo's ear.

"Akk! Shut up, noisey brat! I was going to dump you above the plate, but just for that, it's the slums for you!" He growled, hurridly running from Shinra.

Cloud only stuck his little tounge out at Hojo. It was raining again, but you wouldn't be able to tell below the plate, only if you looked beyond it you would. The two made it down to the slums. Hojo went to sector five, out of the market district. He layed Cloud down under a pile of old junk, just a little ways away from the church.

"Have fun." He smirked, walking off.

"You son of a bitch!" Cloud screamed, crying out loudly. No one could hear anyway. Everyone was indoors or sleeping by now.

"Worst day of my life..." He sobbed, trying to get comfortable under the pile of junk. He hoped someone would find him and save him from the huge world. It never seemed so big until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, Chapter two of Rebirth is out! Just to clarify, this does involve Cloud as one of the main characters, but the paring is acually Zerith. And also, that one time when it was in Cloud's point of view, was the only time it ever would be. It's difficult to write in his point of view like that. So, yeah. Onto the story then! Enjoy as always! :)

~XChapter 2: I'm Not What I Look LikeX~

Zack was released from the hospital, with most of his injuries already healed. Only a few of them remained. He was going to go see Aerith for the first time in five years. He already knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He took it slow as he walked. Ever since he got back to Midgar, the army had been called off on Tseng's orders. But that still wouldn't change the fact that one more life didn't make it back home. Those sky blue eyes still burned in the back of Zack's head like a bad dream that wouldn't end. Those last words he spoke echoed around in his head. 'You lied.' Harsh. He just slowly shook his head and continued on, making it down to sector five at last. He was finally getting to see Aerith, he couldn't let thoughts like these bother him.

He passed the market and made his way to the church, which was now in sight. His pace quickened with the curch so close. With each step, it felt as if the church was shrinking, trying to escape. Without realizing it, Zack had broke into a sprint, to chase after the moving building, which was only standing still. He realized it hadn't moved at all when his hand came in contact with the large wood doors. He froze. What if Aerith wasn'e here right now? No, she was almost always here. He took in a sharp breath and leaned against the door. The hinges squeaking, as if mulitple rats were screaming. The wood groaned, as if it was sick of opening and closing all the time. Zack's eyes were glued solely to the floor. He was almost afraid to look up.

He heard a soft, yet sharp gasp ahead of him. Slowly, his eyes trailed the floor, to the lush flowerbed, and up to Aerith, Whose appearance had changed. She was no longer in that white dress, but now in a long pink one. A small short-sleeved rose red jacket covering it slightly. Her hair was still up with the same ribbon that Zack had bought for her So many years ago. Her face held one of shock. A young and beautiful face.

"z-Zack? Is it really you?" She questioned as she quickly rose to her feet. As she approached him slowly, she looked shakey.

"It's really me." He smirked, using his good arm to scratch the back of his head. His other was in a bandaged sling.

"I thought you might have died! I mean, you were gone for five years and you never wrote back or returned my calls, I began to think such terrible things about what might be happening and-" She was cut off because Zack had approached her, and wrapped his good arm around her tightly.

"You don't have to think those things now that I'm back. Sorry about making you worry." He softly smirked. Aerith buried her face into his shirt.

"I've missed you so much Zack." She smiled, her voice begining to quiver from a trembling joy. She looked up at him, her green eyes brimming with transparent tears.

"I've missed you as well. Even though I was being pursued, I came back, just to see you." He said, catching a fallen tear Aerith had cried.

"p-Pursued? You were being hunted down?" She quickly asked, hiding her mouth behind her hands as she finished that last sentence.

"Was, but not now. They let me go when I got back here." He smirked.

"Did you come back alone?" Aerith inquired as they took a seat on one of the many pews within the spacious church. Zack froze for a second.

"Oh, I hit a tender spot on the subject didn't I? I'm sorry!" Aerith quickly apologized.

"No, It's fine Aerith. But yes, there was someone with me. I had to look out for him, Mako addiction is hard to break through, you know?" Zack said, giving his best to give a small chuckle, but it was cold and dry. His fake grin was not convincing.

"h-He's...Gone, isn't he?" Aerith softly asked.

"Yeah. He saved my life with his own. I wish I could just laugh it off with him and say 'I owe you one, big time'." Zack said, trying to chuckle again, only being a little more successful in making it sound not too cold this time.

His little grin crept across his face, even though he probably wanted to give a large frown by now. But he almost never did. In fact, the only time Aerith ever saw Zack down in the dumps, was when Angeal was felled by Zack's own hand.

"Hey, let's not get you down again okay? You just got back. I'm sure your friend is in a better place." She said, giving a warm and caring smile.

"Yeah, you're right Aerith. Thanks." He smirked. Real grin beginning to return.

"Why don't we go catch up at the park? That'll get you cheered up in no time!" She suggested, lightly grabbing Zack's good hand.

"Yeah." That sounds good. He smiled, getting up from the hard wood of the pew he was sitting on.

The two left the church and headed down to the park. No one was there when they arrived. The two both sat on some swings, the wind lightly pushing them to slightly move.

"So...How's the flower buisness going?" Zack asked, looking into Aerith's eyes with a smile.

"It's going good. About a year ago, I started to sell flowers above the plate." She sweetly replied, returning a heartfelt smile.

"Oh? How are you enjoying the sky?" Zack asked curiously, leaning against the chain of the swing.

"It's beautiful. The only thing that got me up there, was picturing your eyes. 'Just like the color of the sky' You told me." She giggled. Zack felt himself starting to slightly blush.

"But I was right, huh?" He smirked proudly.

"Yes, you were." She smiled.

Zack felt that same blush bring in reinforcements, for he was growing more red than before.

"Zack?" Aerith asked, gabbing the chains of the swing with her hands delicately.

"What is it?" He asked, no longer leaning against the chain of his swing.

"Can you still do that one thing where you hop up on your feet?" She asked, eyes glimmering with hope and exitement.

"Oh that? Of course I can!" Zack smirked, hopping up.

"Wait! I just remembered your arm!" Aerith quickly said, getting up as well.

"Pfftt! That's nothing. Not even a hinderance." He grinned, laying down onto the ground.

"Are you sure Zack?" Aerith asked, a hint of worry behind her glossy green eyes.

"Sure I'm sure!" He smirked. After a few seconds past, he was able to spring onto his feet.

"See? Nothin' to it!" He grinned, beaming with pride that his physical strength hadn't diminished any.

The two talked and laughed like no tomorrow at the park. The sunk was beginning to sink. You could see it beyond the slums of Midgar, just below the plate, but above the gates of the slums.

"So beautiful!" She smiled as the warmth of the setting sun washed over her.

"One of the most marvelous sunsets I've ever seen. Or is it just the fact I'm seeing it with someone I cherish?" He smirked, pretending as if he really needed to think about it.

Aerith felt a small blush creep across her face and settle there. She gave him a gentle push and giggled. He chuckled a bit. They decided to walk back to the church, his hand holding hers tenderly. As they nearned the church, they heard the crying of a baby nearby, from under a pile of junk. Aerith was a little confused and followed the sound, Zack also tagging along out of curiousity. They apprached the pile and removed some of the junk from above the infant. He looked sick and weak. Tears streaking down his flushed little face.

"Zack, look at this! Would could just abandon a little baby like this?" She exclaimed. She carefully picked up the baby, with only the old towel wrapped around him. He stopped crying and looked up at her. He had never seen her before.

"You poor thing! Did your mommy or daddy leave you here like this?" She sadly cooed to him. She recieved a loud wail in responce to the question.

"Oh, they did didn't they?" She said, running her fingers through his wheat blonde hair. Zack peeked over Aerith's shoulder. He, and the baby, were equally shocked.

"No way!" Zack breathlessly exclaimed.

"What is it Zack?" Aerith asked, turning around to look at him while still gently cradling the infant.

"He looks exactly like my friend. The one that died when coming back here. Same hair, same sky blue eyes."

"You don't say." Aerith said, studying the infant. The infant was now squealing and wiggling around. What Zack didn't know, is that this baby was his 'fallen' friend.

"It's starting to get dark." Zack said, noting that the sun had almost set by now.

"We can't just leave him here! Let's take him back to my mothers." She said, grabbing Zack's hand with her free hand.

"That's what I was going to suggest." Zack chuckled as he followed Aerith to where she and her mother lived. The baby had started crying again from being left outside and being sick for a couple of days.

"Poor baby." Aerith cooed as they approached the house. Zack quickly opened the door for her.

"Thanks Zack." She smiled as she walked in. Zack followed after and shut the door behind him.

"Aerith, your back...Well, look who you brought home!" She exclaimed, seeing Zack tail in behind her, and the baby in her arms.

So, the three were up for a few more hours explaining what happened in the last five years, and the last five minutes. By this time, the little baby had already fallen asleep in Aerith's arms as they all sat at the table.

"Let me recap, alright? You came across this baby under a pile of junk, and he has no parents, and you Zack, lost your apartment and have no home. Now you're both going to look after this child as your own? Am I correct?" Elmyra asked. Zack and Aerith nodded.

"Well, looks like this little household gained two new members." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Elmyra." Zack smiled, giving a quick bow out of curtousy.

"Think nothing of it. As for sleeping arangements, Zack, I'll let you sleep in Aerith's room. But nothing funny, alright?" She warned.

"I won't do anything stupid." Zack promised, giving a little wink and smirk.

"And as for the baby, I'm not sure where he's going to sleep tonight. It would be to dangerous for him to sleep alone. So we have a predicament here." Elmyra thought. Her brows furrowed together in deep thought.

"Guess we're in a bit of a sticky situation." Zack commented with a goofy grin from his comment. The three thought for a while.

"Oh! I've got it!" Zack exclained, slapping his good hand across his knee. Everyone turned to look at him. The baby shifted in his feverish slumber.

"Me and Aerith can take turns watching him! Like, Aerith can sleep for an hour, then she watches the baby, so on so forth?" Zack suggested. The other two thought about it for a minute.

"Hey, that can acually work." Aerith smiled.

"Well, that settles that. Now you two better get some sleep. It's already eleven." She said, pointing upstairs.

"Alright, goodnight mom." Aerith smiled, getting up from her chair carefully, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping infant. Zack also rose.

"Goodnight Elmyra." He smirked.

"You might as well go ahead and call me mom." She smiled, play-punching his shoulder.

"Alright, goodnight then, Mom." Zack smirked before following Aerith up the stairs. Elmyra streached and let out a small yawn.

"Well, I better get to bed myself." She said, going up the stairs, then disappearing into her own room.

"So, Who will sleep first?" Aerith asked, sitting down on the bed with Zack.

"You." He said, gently taking the sleeping baby with his good arm.

"You sure? I can always take the first shift." She said.

"Sure I'm sure. You rest for a couple of hours, we'll need it for tomorrow if this little guy is getting comfortable here." He smirked, getting up from the bed in a quick and careful motion.

"Alright, let me change first, and NO peeking." She said, pointing a finger at him as she went over to her dresser.

"I promise nothing!" Zack smirked, sticking his tounge out at Aerith. She threw her sleep shirt at him. It landed right over his face.

"Hmm...Smells like Aerith." Zack joked. Aerith came up to him and removed the shirt, giggling.

"Like I said before, no peeking!" She smiled.

"Fine!" Zack pretend grumbled.

He whirled around and stared out the window. Aerith whirled around as well and quickly slipped her pajama shorts on first, then removed her dress. She put on the plain rose red nightshirt. When she looked back, she saw that Zack had been staring the whole time.

"Did I mention you have a wonderful body?" He asked, a slight blush as he chuckled. Her face flushed in embarresment.

"I told you not to look!" She exclaimed, turning red now.

"I couldn't help myself!" He defended with a nervous laugh.

"Why I oughta!" Aerith smirked, sticking her tounge out at him.

Zack stuck his tounge out at Aerith, blowing a very loud and obnoxious raspberry. She returned one, just as obnoxious. Then a tiny little 'pttt' sound mimicked the raspberry noise. Zack and Aerith looked down at the baby. He was awake and blowing raspberries at them with a smile on his face.

"Aww, Aren't you cute?" Zack cooed to him. The baby cooed back in responce.

"I don't think he has a name...So that means we still have to name him." Aerith smirked, taking her hair down from the ribbon it was tied up with.

She set it on the nightstand next to the queen sized bed and approached the two. The baby gave a bit of a puzzled, yet serious face. Almost as if he was saying he already had a name.

"There's only one name I can think of for him." Zack spoke up, looking the infant in his big sky blue eyes.

"What's that?" Aerith asked, also looking at the infant.

"Cloud. That was the name of my friend that saved my life, plus, he looks exactly like him...in baby form." Zack grinned, slightly blushing.

"Hmm...I think it suits him." Aerith agreed. The baby happily cooed. They guessed his name right. No way did he want to be called something other than his name.

"Well, now that's decided, I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep." Aerith said. Zack gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well for a few hours." He smirked. Aerith brightly blushed, but returned a kiss to his cheek.

"You too, once it's your turn to sleep." She fumbled slightly. She gave Cloud a kiss on the cheek.

"You sleep good too, okay?" She smirked. Cloud smiled.

He didn't really mind it, because for some reason, he couldn't remember his family from when he was a teenager. he was beginning to forget about his life as him being older. Hopefully, he would be able to run into Hojo and he could undo everything. But for now, he was sleepy. He streached and hunkered against Zack's chest. It was good to be by his friend, in one form or another. Perhaps even relation too, seeing as Zack and his girlfriend Aerith deicded to take him in. Hopefully, he wouldn't forget about Zack being his friend. With that final thought he drifted off to sleep for the night. Tomorrow would be a new adventure.


End file.
